Cant choose between the two
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Sam phased, and imprinted on Leah. They couldent be anymore happier. Than the twist: Emily came to visit Leah, he imprinted on her as well.Uh oh. He impritned on 2 girls. What does he want? Does he want Leah or Emily? Who does he truly love?
1. preface

**Preface:**

**To tell you the truth I never thought much about how love can hurt.**

**Love is more than flowers and candy. It's more than saying cute fluffy stuff. It is more than just loving a person or caring for them.**

**I learn the reality of love the hard way.**

**Love can really bite you in the ass. And it is quite painful.**

**Love stinks.**

**Love blows.**

**What the heck am I going to do now? I thought as I ran mile after mile.**

**What the hell am I going to say to her? How can I tell her that I don't want to be with her without hurting her. How can I tell her that I love another girl more. How do I explain to her that my heart would always belong to her? How can I tell her that I fell out of love with her, and that the imprint no longer holds? How can I say these things without breaking her heart even further?**

**Like I said, love sucks.**

Review please!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	2. how it all started part 1

(Two months ago) Leah's POV:

"Sam, what do you mean you are a werewolf?" I asked on a Sunday afternoon at the beach where we always hang out.

Sam told me he had something to tell me.

I was a little nervous at first, seeing how nervous he was being. The boy was practically sweating bullets.

I had a horrible thought coming into my mind. I thought he was going to break up with me.

I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping it was not true.

Nothing prepared me for the words that came out of his mouth.

"Look, I know I sound crazy. I cant prove it to you in any other way. I am going to have to show you. This is why I bought you here. I want to show you the other part of me. I need you to know. I cant keep it from you." he said taking my hands.

"Show me?" I asked. "Sam, honey you acting really weird right now. Are you okay? I think you are tired."

He didn't respond. I watched as Sam disappeared, and watched as a wolf replaced him.

My jaw shocked. Is that Sam?

Holy crap! This cant be! No way! He cant be a wolf. No flipping way!

"This got to be some bad joke!" I whispered backing away from him frightened.

He shook his head.

Than the wolf disappeared, and Sam appeared in front of me naked.

All I could do is stare at him.

I opened my mouth, but no words can form.

"Please tell me that I dream this." I said to myself. I pinched myself.

Ouch!

Okay, I am definitely not dreaming.

Without thinking I backed away from him again.

"Leah." he said softly.

I will tell you the truth. I am scared. I am scared that the boy I fall in love with is a werewolf. On one hand I just want to run away from him screaming. And the other part of me, the really big part of me just want to kiss him, and tell him I love him regardless to the fact that he is not completely human.

But I was a coward. I was scared of what my parents would think. I thought what my friends would think, if they found out. I must be insane. So I did that my survival instincts told me to do. I ran away.

* * *

Sam's POV:

My heart broke when I saw her look at me like I was some monster. It broke even more, when she ran away from me.

I didn't even tell her that she is my imprint.

* * *

Review please. 


	3. how it all started part 2

Leah's POV:

"Leah?" Seth said when I ran inside the house in tears slamming the front door. He looked up at the TV in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked when he see my tears streaming down my face.

"Nothing." I said sniffing. "Nothings wrong." I said taking a deep breath. I am little breathless from running all the way home.

"If it's nothing than why were you running?" he asked getting up from the couch and handed me a tissue.

"You don't want to know." I said blowing my nose as I am starting to walk towards my room.

I know I was better off not seeing what I just saw with my eyes a few minutes ago. I am not going to exploit my innocent brother's mind.

"Leah, come on you can tell me." he said. "Just tell me what's wrong.

"I know, I can tell you anything." I said. " But nothing's wrong. There's nothing to tell."

"Leah, I don't buy that." Seth said. " You just came home with tears in your eyes. You look upset. I saw the look on your face. Come on tell me what's really going on."

"Seth, I really don't want to get into it. I really don't want to think about it again."

"Think about what? What don't you want to think about? Is this about Sam? Did he do something to you?" he asked.

"No." I said. "He didn't exactly do anything to me. Look, Seth just leave it alone. I am fine. There's nothing to tell."

"Leah." Seth whined. "You used to tell me stuff."

"Little bro, just leave it at that. You don't want to know. It's not important for you too know. I just don't want to relive what I just saw."

"Saw what?"

Oops. A little too much information. I said a little too much. Damn it!

"Seth, just stop being so nosy." I said. "I am tired, I am going to my room and rest."

"But it's two in the afternoon." Seth said concerned. "Your rarely tired in the afternoon.

I ignored him as I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door. Finally some peace and quiet. I thought as I sank down on my bed to think.

* * *

Sam's POV: ( at night)

I watched Leah through her open windows, like some creepy horny teenager who lives next door to a hot girl. I watched as Leah toss and turn in her bed. I wish I was there with her. I tried all afternoon, to talk to her, but she wont talk to me.

I continued to watch her. Eventually she fell asleep, in a quiet slumber. But her dreams were not.

"Sam." she said making my heart race. "I love you."

She said it like she was torn between her feelings. "I cant." she said. "It's wrong."

It broke my heart hearing how broken and torn she is, even in her dreams. I wish I could do anything to make this easier for her. I wish I can just find the courage to tell her that I imprinted on her.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review please. **


End file.
